Season 3
The third season of House premiered on September 5, 2006 and ended on May 29, 2007. At the beginning of the season, the main storyline centers around House's temporary lack of pain in his leg due to ketamine treatment after being shot in the previous season finale. Later in the season, he leaves a stubborn patient in an exam room with a thermometer in his rectum. Because House is unwilling to apologize, the patient, police detective Michael Tritter, starts an investigation around House's Vicodin addiction. The third season concluded with a cliffhanger finale, in which House fires Chase, Foreman leaves as he already resigned and doesn't change his mind and Cameron resigns, leaving House without a team for the fourth season. David Morse joined the cast for seven episodes as Tritter. He was cast for the role after having previously worked with House 's creator David Shore on CBS' Hack. Production Season 3 of House M.D. returned to television in September 2006, and contained 24 episodes. House, M.D. - Season Three was released to DVD on August 21, 2007. Although the series seemed to settle back into a regular pattern, by the season's end it was clear that the series was going to undergo a fundamental change for Season 4. First came the resignation of Foreman, followed by the departure of the rest of House's team, leaving House to himself and opening the door to bring in new characters. Overview House recovers from his gunshot wounds, but despite his pain temporarily disappearing and the fact that his leg is working again, he is soon back on Vicodin. He runs into a particularly difficult patient at the clinic, who turns out to be a police officer, who then makes it his business to get House sent to jail for possessing Vicodin illegally. Unfortunately, House has used Wilson's prescription pad to forge his own prescriptions, even though Wilson has been supplying him with Vicodin freely. House nearly goes to jail, but Cuddy then perjures herself in court to have the charges dismissed. Allison Cameron looks at her poor social life and decides to fill the hole in her sex life with Robert Chase. She demands a "no strings attached" relationship, and everyone predicts that Chase will dump her at some point, leaving the vulnerable Cameron heartbroken. Instead, it's Chase who becomes emotionally attached. When he professes he wants a deeper relationship, Cameron cuts off the sex. Chase won't let the matter drop and institutes the tradition of I love you Tuesdays, reminding Cameron how much he likes her every Tuesday, and insisting that given her empathetic nature she can't possibly not have feelings for a man she's worked with for three years. Work continues normally until Foreman, fearing that he's becoming too much like House, decides he wants to leave the hospital for good. Despite Cuddy and Wilson imploring House to get Foreman to stay, House instead fires Chase for no reason and then Cameron decides to quit as well, leaving House without a team to help him. However, when Cameron realizes Chase will soon be out of her life, she quickly changes her tune and shows up on his doorstep. This season also features the last appearance of Nurse Previn in the episode Que Sera Sera. It also marks the only appearance of Foreman’s mother Alicia Foreman. Major Events *House seems pain free after recovering from surgery, but the pain returns as does his Vicodin habit. *Fearing House is getting too cocky, Wilson and Cuddy lie to him after he miraculously diagnoses a wheelchair bound patient with Addison's disease. However, worried that House has lost his confidence, Cuddy finally reveals the truth. *Cameron assists with the suicide of a terminally ill patient. *A beautiful 17-year old girl becomes infatuated with House. House eventually diagnoses her with a fungus that lowers inhibitions. *House insists that his bloodstained carpet be put back in his office. *House receives a rare gift from a patient - an autistic boy's PSP. *Foreman starts dating Nurse Wendy. *House mistreats a difficult patient at the clinic. When he refuses to apologize, the patient, a police detective, arrests House and finds Vicodin on him. House is charged with illegal possession of a narcotic. *After Wilson bails House out of jail, Tritter searches House’s apartment and finds 600 tablets of Vicodin. House is charged with trafficking in narcotics. *Tritter checks House’s prescriptions and realizes that they’re all signed by Wilson, but some of them don’t appear to have Wilson’s signature. Wilson lies and says it’s his. *House reveals that he became a doctor when he met a buraku in Japan who was the best doctor in the hospital but none of the other doctors would listen to him until all other options were exhausted. *Tritter starts putting the pressure on House’s team and Wilson. Wilson’s car is seized, his bank account is frozen and he loses his prescription privileges, forcing him to suspend his practice. Although Cameron and Foreman also have their accounts frozen, Tritter leaves Chase alone so that they will infer that he’s the rat. *Cuddy keeps supplying House with Vicodin, but severely restricts the dosages. It starts to affect House’s work and he nearly amputates the limbs of a young girl thinking she has necrotizing fasciitis. In fact, Chase figures out that she has porphyria and saves her from surgery. When he confronts House, House punches him, leading Wilson to believe House is out of control. Wilson soon makes a deal with Tritter to admit House forged prescriptions. *Tritter and Wilson come to House with a no-jail-time deal which House rejects out of hand. To put the pressure on House to take the deal, Cuddy cuts off his Vicodin. When House still outperforms the rest of his team, Wilson realizes he made a mistake and withdraws his cooperation with the investigation. At the deadline, House tells Tritter he will accept the deal. However, Tritter has learned that House stole a dead patient's oxycodone and tell House the deal is off the table. *At the preliminary hearing, Cuddy fakes records and perjures herself to make it look like House only got a placebo. The charges are dismissed and Tritter agrees to drop the matter. *House loses his parking spot to a research physician in a wheelchair. He manipulates Cuddy into giving him his spot back by spending most of a week in a wheelchair himself. *House tries to steal a spinal nerve from a patient who is insensitive to pain so that he can graft it to the nerve in his leg. *Nurse Wendy breaks up with Foreman. *Cameron and Chase start a no-strings attached relationship and start sleeping together in dangerous places, like the hospital storage room, the sleep lab and a patient’s house. *House fakes brain cancer to attempt to get injected with an experimental pleasure drug. However, his team finds out the fake files are actually a syphilis case. *House catches Cameron and Chase making out. The word of the relationship spreads quickly. *When Chase wants to get serious, Cameron breaks off the relationship. *Chase institutes I love you Tuesdays in an attempt to get back into a relationship with Cameron. *Foreman’s mother and father visit. *Foreman irradiates a patient thinking she has an autoimmune condition. She actually has an infection and the treatment quickly results in her death. *Wilson’s second wife Bonnie Wilson is seen for the first time. She dumps their dog Hector on House, but later takes him back when her condo starts to allow dogs. *Foreman treats a sick marrow donor and withdraws the marrow without an anesthetic because the donor can’t tolerate it. He saves the lives of both the donor and the recipient as a result, but his guilt over doing it the way House would drives him to resign from the team. *Wilson reveals he is on anti-depressants. *House tries to sabotage Foreman’s interview at New York Mercy. As a result, Foreman summarily rejects Cuddy’s offer of his own team at Princeton-Plainsboro. *On Foreman’s last day, House fires Chase, alienates Foreman when trying to ask him not to leave, and has to accept Cameron’s resignation. *Cameron realizes how much she misses Chase and they start a relationship. Cast Main Cast *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House *Lisa Edelstein as Dr. Lisa Cuddy *Omar Epps as Dr. Eric Foreman *Robert Sean Leonard as Dr. James Wilson *Jennifer Morrison as Dr. Allison Cameron *Jesse Spencer as Dr. Robert Chase Recurring Characters *David Morse as Detective Michael Tritter (7 Episodes) *Marco Pelaez as Marco (3 Episodes) *Kadeem Hardison as Howard Gemeiner '(2 Episodes) *Leighton Meester as 'Ali (2 Episodes) *Kimberly Quinn as Nurse Wendy (2 Episodes) Notable Guest Stars *Joel Grey as Ezra Powell *Pruitt Taylor Vince as George *John Larroquette as Gabriel Wozniak *Patrick Fugit as Jack Walters *Meredith Eaton as''' Maddy Ralphean' *Dave Matthews as 'Patrick Obyedkov' *Kurtwood Smith as 'Dr. Obyedkov' Episodes '''Episode Name (Original Air Date)' # Meaning (September 5, 2006) # Cane & Able (September 12, 2006) # Informed Consent (September 19, 2006) # Lines in the Sand (September 26, 2006) # Fools for Love (October 31, 2006) # Que Será Será (November 7, 2006) # Son of Coma Guy (November 14, 2006) # Whac-A-Mole (November 21, 2006) # Finding Judas (November 28, 2006) # Merry Little Christmas (December 12, 2006) # Words and Deeds (January 9, 2007) # One Day, One Room (January 30, 2007) # Needle in a Haystack (February 6, 2007) # Insensitive (February 13, 2007) # Half-Wit (March 6, 2007) # Top Secret (March 27, 2007) # Fetal Position (April 3, 2007) # Airborne (April 10, 2007) # Act Your Age (April 17, 2007) # House Training (April 24, 2007) # Family (May 1, 2007) # Resignation (May 8, 2007) # The Jerk (May 15, 2007) # Human Error (May 29, 2007) Video de:Staffel 3 Trivia *Foreman's mother is introduced in this season. However, she did not return for the following seasons. Category:Season 3 3 Category:Featured articles